Ante Diem
by Jess-G-Potter
Summary: A procura das Almas Gêmeas é intuitiva, são anseios puros. Para o amor não há limites, mas sim a coragem e ousadia. Este amor subsiste em outros planos e em outras vidas. É eterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

A noite sombria não assumira nenhum brilho no céu; As nuvens carregadas cobriam a sua imensidão negra quase que por completo. As árvores balançavam-se numa dança assustadora, batendo seus galhos secos e intrínsecos, na janela; Os ventos frios arrastavam e puxavam suas folhas, arrancando-as com extrema facilidade.

Lílian ajeitou seu pequeno filho na cama, cobrindo-o carinhosamente num mesmo ritual diário. Harry era um menino corajoso. Qualquer outra criança de cinco anos permaneceria de olhos bem abertos com medo do barulho desconhecido e das formas espantosas que se formavam pelas sombras nas paredes além da cortina. No entanto, ele dormia tranquilamente, nem ligando para os assombros noturnos, muito menos para a chuva que desabaria no tardar da noite.

A mulher ruiva sorrira, acariciando em seguida os cabelos espetados do garotinho. Ele sorriu também em seu sono, e virou-se na cama, afundando-se mais nas cobertas grossas. Um vento mais forte assolara mais um açoite de galhos, o qual fizera a mulher dispersar seus pensamentos.

Seu filho tão confortável ali, desfrutando de um sono tranqüilo. Ele nem era a imagem que tinha em mente da garotinha que procuravam. Imaginava-a solitária em algum canto das ruínas de seu lar. Amedrontada, sem cuidados por longos dois dias. Suspirou pesadamente.

Se seus instintos não a enganavam, hoje encontrariam e trariam a menina para ser cuidada. E ela mesma trataria disso.

- Lily... Temos que ir agora. – irrompeu Tiago dentro do quarto. Seu tom de voz era baixo. Não queria ser ouvido pelo filho, acordando-o.

Ela assentiu, fitou mais uma vez ao filho adormecido e levantou-se, suas vestes negras não atenuavam sua aparência determinada. Afastou-se da cama, silenciosa, e saíra do quarto.

O ministro colocara todos os seus subordinados atrás daquela criança. No entanto, não apenas eles procuravam-na, o "outro lado" também se mantinha concentrado nas buscas, pessoas cruéis, muito capazes de destruir ainda mais a vida daquela pequena menina; Tudo apenas para que um único homem tivesse o poder em suas mãos.

E pensar que a garotinha tinha a idade de seu filho, e não contava com mais nada.

Era assustadora a forma com que a vida tratava as duas crianças, e Lilian, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender a ligação existente entre eles. Se ainda procuravam pela garota, era única e exclusivamente por insistência do filho. Na verdade, insistência de seus sonhos. Todos os aurores do ministério, e até mesmo os membros da Ordem da Fênix, julgavam morta a filha de Logan e Elizabeth Granger, mas Harry, em toda sua persistência, dizia sonhar com a menina.

E, de fato, ele o fazia.

Muito antes do acontecido. Muito antes de Logan Granger ter desaparecido há meses atrás, e as vésperas encontrá-lo morto, uma família começava a ser dissolvida com o "rapto" do historiador trouxa. E com ele se fora toda a sua pesquisa, todos os seus achados.

Aparataram nos arredores do povoado de Norfolk, no leste da Inglaterra, Tiago e Lílian, mais alguns membros da Ordem. O coração da mulher estava a mil, batia tão depressa que ela não se lembrara quando ele o fizera pela última vez. Aquela visão desoladora era triste, o melancólico das casas destruídas juntava-se com a temeridade da noite.

Tiago fitava a esposa, solidário ao que ela sentia. Também se compadecia da menina, mas ao contrário de Lilian, ele se mantinha hesitante em misturar as coisas; Já sabendo que a mulher tomara de todo o sofrimento da garota Granger, para si.

E a decisão que ela tomara na noite anterior, fora crucial.

Entraram nos escombros do que fora a bela casa no final da rua. O silêncio tomava tudo por ali, apenas eles e suas respirações sorrateiras. Se o sonho que Harry tivera na noite anterior fosse correto, a menina estaria ali, escondida em algum lugar.

Separaram-se.

Franco Longbottom seguira para os arredores juntamente com Remo e Tonks, já Tiago e a esposa ficaram ali mesmo no que restara da casa dos Granger. Algumas paredes ainda permaneciam de pé, o papel pregado nelas transmitia um mínimo de alegria. Alegria qual mãe e filha desfrutavam antes do ataque.

Sentiu um frio consumir-lhe pensando na agonia daquela mulher, na sua frustração em não poder proteger a filha. "Covardes!", bradou em seu íntimo. Nem dera a ela a chance de se defender, arrancando-lhe a vida como num sopro.

Seus olhos verdes carregados de fúria percorreram o local mais uma vez. E novamente sentiu-se mal por estar ali. O cenário de uma atrocidade sempre lhe nauseava. Caminhou com cuidado, passou pelo sofá queimado, as coisas que sobraram ainda estavam totalmente reviradas, provavelmente o foram antes do incêndio que consumiu boa parte da habitação.

Escutaram um ruído. Algo não muito escandaloso, mas devido ao silêncio sepulcral, fora intenso o bastante para que os dois aurores escutassem. Lilian olhou para o marido, e sem a permissão que buscava nos olhos do mesmo, subiu as escadas. Estas rangerem com seu peso, e ela tivera que controlar a ansiedade.

Refreando a emoção, deixou a cautela apoderar-se de si. E se fossem àqueles que outrora vieram para destruir, teria de manter a calma. Falharam uma vez, e isso não era do feitio de Keegan. Empunhou sua varinha, e olhou de relance para trás de si. Tiago já estava a sua retaguarda e a postos caso por ventura, encontrassem além da menina, um perigo maior.

A porta, a primeira que havia depois da escada, estava entreaberta. Os dois aurores, postaram-se um de cada lado. A cumplicidade existente entre ambos dispensavam as palavras, apenas com um olhar Tiago cessara o ímpeto da mulher de entrar ali rapidamente. Cuidadosamente o moreno entrara primeiro, seus olhos astutos varreram o local, constatando que ele estava como o resto da casa, sem eminente presença de algo, ou alguém.

Lílian entrou, em seguida, mas ainda não largara a varinha. O cômodo fora possivelmente à suíte do casal. A cama denunciava tal coisa, um leito exageradamente grande para uma garotinha. Pisou com cuidado pelo chão, mas não fora o suficiente, pois forrando o solo, havia muitos cacos de vidro, das janelas, das coisas frágeis que guarneciam o quarto.

Respirou fundo, tentando dissipar aquele sentimento que não a deixava em paz. Aquela sensação outra vez lhe corroia, e julgara que somente pararia quando toda essa tragédia tivesse uma luz, uma partícula que fosse. Tiago seguiu para o outro lado, um pequeno cômodo anexado ao quarto. Estava um tanto escuro, jazido na penumbra.

Precavido e atento, o auror, transpôs-se mais no cômodo. Parecia-se com uma biblioteca. Na parede oposta ao homem, uma estante cobria toda ela, e os livros eram apenas papeis desconectados por todos os lados. Abaixou-se pegando o que fora um belo exemplar. Pelo visto as investigações sobre Logan Granger eram corretas. Ele estava na pista exata. Praticamente era como Artur Weasley, só que ao contrário. Totalmente fascinado por bruxos e sua magia.

Só não sabia ele que exporia tanto sua vida e a de sua família ao envolver-se com Keegan Bristol.

Um novo ruído parou seu fio de pensamento, levantou-se e deixou o livro de lado, Runas antigas. Estreitou seus olhos por debaixo dos óculos, e andou lentamente até uma espécie de armário de madeira grossa e escura. Era milimetricamente talhado, uma peça e tanto para qualquer colecionador.

Olhou para trás e nem sinal de Lílian, com sua curiosidade no limite, aproximou-se mais de onde ouvira o pequeno barulho. Quando dera mais um passo, seu coração pareceu parar dentro do peito, seus olhos colocaram-se sobre a figura pequena de uma menina.

Harry estava certo.

Ela estava encolhida, as mãozinhas em volta dos joelhos flexionados, a vozinha rouca murmurava alguma coisa. Tiago tivera vontade de nunca ter visto coisa semelhante.

- Lily... – murmurou ele, vendo que a garotinha nem tomara nota de sua presença.

Segundos depois, Lílian ia de encontro ao marido. Achou-o parado, olhando para o cantinho do cômodo, seus olhos brilhavam escuros. Surpreendeu-se por vê-los marejados. Os seus próprios olhos, porém foram sugados para aquela direção, e seu coração se encolheu quando a vira.

A pequena menina encolhida, fragilizada.

Entreolharam-se parcamente aliviados. A ruiva tomara a frente, aproximando-se da garotinha. Os cabelos dela, castanhos, eram fartos, e estavam empoeirados e sujos. Assim como o pijaminha que ela vestia, um rosa que já não tinha mais sua característica vivaz.

Receosa, a auror abaixou-se para ficar a altura dela. A menina levantou seus olhos. Amendoados e tristes. Vazios e distantes. Lílian tivera vontade de apertá-la em seus braços, só não o fizera por medo de afastá-la mais. Olhou para Tiago, que se emudecera do nada. Imaginou que praguejava e amaldiçoava tanta crueldade, em sua mente.

Tornou a olhar a menina, que continuava sua cantiga. Bem baixinho. As marcas das lágrimas formaram um pequeno caminho no rostinho sujo. Lílian o afagara, e ela a olhara, estremecendo.

- Hermione? – chamou à ruiva. – Seu nome, não é? – perguntou, e a menina assentiu. – Eu sou Lílian, e aquele é meu marido, Tiago. Não precisa ter medo de nós. Apenas queremos o seu bem...

Hermione mordera o lábio. Hesitava. Sentia seu pequeno coraçãozinho alegre, não estava mais sozinha, mas sabia pela pouca e traumática experiência que tivera que não poderia confiar em estranhos. Mas aquela mulher de sorriso doce e olhos verdadeiros, inspirava-lhe confiança. Lembrava-lhe sua mãe...

Passou a mãozinha, pelo rosto, limpando-o e em seguida limpou-a no pijama.

- Cadê a minha mamãe? – perguntou, fracamente.

Lílian engoliu em seco. A pobrezinha nem tinha noção do que ocorrera ali, muito menos de que não voltaria a ver a mãe. As lágrimas tomaram seus olhos.

- Lamento querida, mas não sei onde sua mamãe está. – mentiu. Talvez fosse a melhor coisa por hora.

- Ela disse pra eu ficar aqui, e não sair... Então eu não vou sair até ela voltar e me buscar. – falou. Sua voz rouca e infantil era de encantar até o mais frio dos corações. Sua doçura era clara.

- Precisamos que venha conosco, Hermione... Vamos levá-la pra um lugar seguro, onde será cuidada com amor. – falou Lílian, tocando os cabelos da menina.

- Eu disse, não posso ir embora... E a minha mamãe? Porque ela não veio me buscar, ainda?

- Sua mãe não pode voltar meu bem, pediu que eu cuidasse de você. – respondeu à ruiva.

Não era de todo uma mentira. Quando Elizabeth viu sua filha ameaçada, buscou ajuda. A ajuda que o marido negara por estar desaparecido, e embora não fosse Lílian a ter jurado proteger a Hermione, agora ela o faria. Já se afeiçoara àquele anjinho.

- Ela pediu? – retrucou.

- Sim.

- Não quero mais ficar sozinha aqui... Eu tenho medo!

- Tudo bem... Está tudo bem agora.

Ao dizer isto, Lílian tomou Hermione nos braços, então a menina pudera enfim liberar tudo que estava preso dentro de si, os soluços dela eram intensos, e dolorosos. Tão pequena e já sofrera muito. Atou-se a auror, apertando-a como se daquele ato dependesse sua vida.

Logo saíram da casa, Lílian levava a menina em seus braços, Tiago sempre ao seu lado. Os outros que estavam lá também se juntaram a eles, felizes por seu propósito ter sido bem sucedido, por encontraram a menina bem, e antes de todos os outros. Aqueles que apenas fariam mal a ela.

Franco e Remo ficaram encarregados de repassarem tudo a Dumbledore, combinaram alguns pontos com Tiago, e aparatam em seu destino. Os cabelos antes sóbrios de Tonks se revelaram chamativos. Uma cor viva, que trouxe a curiosidade nos olhinhos tristes de Hermione. A mulher sorrira, fazendo uma careta após transformar seu nariz em um focinho de gato, a menina sorrira também, mas logo o vestígio de alegria sumira, e ela escondera seu rostinho.

Como assim decidiram, Tiago e Lilian iriam ficar com a custódia da menina, até que o destino dela fosse decidido permanentemente. Alegrava muito a ruiva poder ficar com ela, e a idéia de adotá-la não lhe saia mais da cabeça. Apenas ficava mais forte a cada segundo, sabia que o marido não se objetaria.

Despediram-se de Tonks, a qual se juntaria aos outros, e aparataram em casa. A habitação dos Potter encontrava-se em total calmaria. Nina a babá de Harry, estava adormecida no sofá, com seu gato gordo enroscado no tapete. A senhora emitia um ruído bem maior que o ronronar do Sr. Twinks, o gato.

Tiago revirou os olhos diante à cena, e Lílian sorriu fino.

- Parece que ela também dormiu... – murmurou ele, referindo-se a Hermione.

- Sim, ficou quietinha de repente. Vou dar um banho nela, e ela tem que comer algo... Deve estar faminta.

- Certo, eu preparo algo. Acordo a Nina pra te ajudar, isso se eu conseguir... – brincou, beijando a testa da mulher, que sorriu subindo as escadas.

Após banhar Hermione e vesti-la num pijama que a Harry ficava pequeno, Lilian a levou para cozinha, onde já desperta a menina comeu bolo com avidez e tomara leite com igual vontade. Ela não dissera uma palavra, apenas olhava aos dois com os olhos ternos, cheios de gratidão; Atenta a tudo que eles falavam.

Quando terminara de comer, seus olhinhos pesavam novamente; coçou-os com as mãos.

- Acho que está na hora de dormir. – disse Tiago, sorrindo. Assim como ela já havia conquistado ao coração de Lílian, também o fazia com o seu.

A mulher novamente a pegou nos braços. Hermione parecia mais solta com sua presença, embora Tiago fosse simpático, de certo modo a inibia. Nina descera, e dissera que ajeitara a cama de Harry para mais uma ocupante. Mesmo que Tiago não tivesse aprovado a idéia, a auror insistia dizendo que a menina se sentiria mais segura com a presença do filho, e também não queria deixá-la sozinha num ambiente desconhecido.

Entraram no quarto de Harry, todo decorado em vermelho e com diversos motivos de Quadribol. Tiago acendera a luz, fato que não fizera o filho nem se mover. Continuava a dormir pesadamente. A chuva que apenas era uma ameaça, agora caia livremente.

Lilian caminhou levando Hermione, e sentou-se na cama. O marido havia puxado as cobertas e ela depositou a moreninha na cama, cobrindo-a. Sorriu, acariciando os cabelos dela, agora limpos e tratados. Eram tão bonitos, assim como suas faces. Tudo bem desenhado. Seria uma moça belíssima quando atingisse certa idade.

Passaram minutos a observar as duas crianças adormecidas. Ambos sorrindo. Tiago de pé, tinha a mão sobre o ombro da esposa. Harry remexeu-se na cama, e segundos mais tarde abrira seus olhos, revelando um verde intenso. Fitou aos pais, sentando-se na cama.

Olhou para a menina ao seu lado, e um sorriso sapeca habitou seus lábios.

- Mamãe?

- Sim, querido? – respondeu Lilian ao chamado.

- É ela? A menininha dos meus sonhos? – perguntou, olhando de Tiago para a mãe.

- É ela, Harry, a menina dos seus sonhos.

- Será que ela vai querer ser minha amiga quando acordar? Ela pode brincar comigo! Eu vou jogar quadribol com ela... – falou o menino, bocejando.

- Claro que ela vai querer ser sua amiga, e juntos viveram muitas coisas.

Ele sorriu, e deitou-se novamente. Com seu rosto virado para Hermione, os pais viram um carinho refletido neles. Um carinho nunca visto ali. Aos poucos Harry fora adormecendo, mas antes disso, entrelaçara sua mão a da menina. Tiago olhou para Lilian, e ambos riram baixo.

Deixaram o quarto, afinal tiveram uma noite cheia também. Hermione a salvo tranqüilizava aos dois, e agora a vida encarregaria de curar as dores dela. E a menina teria em quem se apoiar, pois encontrara uma família em meio à escuridão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo um – REGRESSO**

_Quinze anos depois..._

O rapaz moreno ainda não acreditava que estava regressando ao seu lar. Sentir os ares caseiros lhe devolvia o rubor das faces, e os seus ânimos renovavam-se velozmente, num "passe de mágica". Nem o cansaço da viagem mudaria sua expressão contente. Na verdade, nada poderia abalá-lo naquele momento, pensar que logo estaria junto das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida contribuía para sua imensa alegria.

Seus olhos verdes encontravam-se presos na paisagem que se ia rapidamente do lado de fora da locomotiva. Os treinamentos árduos na Academia de Aurores finalmente passaram e agora era só esperar a formatura, e enfim poder trabalhar junto de tantos outros homens e mulheres, os quais, assim como ele, decidiram lutar para proteger aos inocentes de tipos atrozes.

Faltava muito pouco para poder apertar a mãe em seus braços, sorrir ao pai, e, por último, paparicar muito a Hermione. Sentia tanta falta dela, muito mais do que calculara quando partira para a fase final de seu treinamento de auror. Esse sentimento assemelhava-se ao de não ter sua outra metade.

Sempre tinha um pesar de faltar-lhe algo.

Sorriu imaginando-a do mesmo modo que ele. Ansiosa, e falante. Característica de quando Hermione ficava imensamente nervosa. Em geral, ela era uma tagarela nata, sempre se mostrando verbalmente, passando a todos o quão inteligente era. De fato, muitos a davam como arrogante, no entanto ele sabia que era uma forma de ela sentir-se orgulhosa de si mesma. Tiago sempre a comparava com a mulher.

Hermione era uma versão morena de Lílian. As mesmas atitudes, o mesmo sorrisinho superior...

Encostou a cabeça no assento, já não mais escutava o que Rony e Draco falavam sentados diante um do outro. Parecia que discutiam o resultado do último jogo de Quadribol do campeonato inglês, ou uma coisa muito semelhante. Alheio a eles, Harry só tinha seus pensamentos em casa, e em sua família.

- Aí, Potter! – exclamou Draco, jogando uma bolinha de papel em Harry. O loiro riu, enquanto o outro arqueou a sobrancelha. – Arranjando um modo certeiro de acabar seu namoro com a Gina?

- Vai mesmo terminar com ela? – emendou Rony preocupado, e o amigo respirou fundo.

- Pretendo, mas não se preocupe, serei sempre o cavalheiro que Hermione diz que sou. Arranjarei uma maneira menos dolorosa, e sua irmã nem sofrerá muito. – respondeu ele.

- Duvido, Gina é louca por você desde que aprendeu a andar. – comentou o ruivo, e Draco começara a gargalhar.

- Verdade... – murmurou o ex-sonserino, coçando o queixo. – Ela sempre corria atrás do Harry, vacilante, mas corria, entretanto depois que a Mione apareceu, ela perdeu espaço. E quer que eu seja franco? Muito me admira vocês namorarem.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou o moreno, cruzando os braços.

- Puxa Harry, você é cego?! – riu-se Draco, encostando-se no assento, e fitando o teto. Jogava um pomo de ouro, inutilizado, para o alto. – Hermione seria a namorada perfeita pra qualquer cara.

- Qualquer cara, não! – resmungou o Potter, irritando-se.

- O Rony aqui, por exemplo, ele se amarra na Mione. – disse o loiro, e o amigo ficara da cor dos cabelos. – Não é, Ronald?

- Cale essa boca, Malfoy! Eu não gosto dela, não mais... – falou, envergonhado. – Não precisa bancar o "irmão" ciumento, Harry, sem crise!

- Antes você do que o Draco. – comentou o moreno, rindo.

- Hei, eu já tenho namorada! – protestou ele, juntando-se a Harry nas risadas.

- Pobre Elle! – brincou Rony, normalizando a cor de suas faces. Agora fora a vez de Draco fazer uma careta.

Os dois começaram mais uma de suas brincadeiras, declaradamente mais uma discussão divertida. Deixaram Harry novamente a navegar em seus pensamentos, sem interrupção.

* * *

Ao lado do homem alto e de cabelos negros, Hermione mantinha seus olhos presos além dos trilhos da estação. Seus castanhos procuravam vestígios do negrume metálico da locomotiva, seu coração se assaltava toda vez que ouvia um barulho maior, e uma agitação de pessoas se formava.

Já roera as unhas, e bufara tanto, que virara piada para o "pai". Tiago comentara que as duas mulheres competiam, entre si, para ver quem ficava mais nervosa e ansiosa por rever Harry, esquecendo-se dele próprio, o qual também estava nervoso. Mas não podia controlar aquela sensação. As coisas voltavam ao seu devido lugar, com o regresso do moreno.

Hermione discretamente desviou seus olhos para o ponto em que se fixara, e de esgueira fitou a namorada de Harry. Gina Weasley insistira com sua presença na chegada do aspirante a auror, tanto que não houvera outra saída senão trazê-la. Revirou os olhos, impaciente. Ainda não sabia como ele a suportava. Tão fútil, quanto à água é insípida, incolor e inodora.

A esnobe nem mesmo viera para ver o irmão, e sim o namorado. Alertaria Harry de uma possível obsessão. Mordeu os lábios, e entortou a cabeça. Já começava a se entediar, no entanto as batidas de seu coração não deixavam que isso pudesse acontecer, e a julgar pela intensidade, parecia que sentia que Harry se aproximava dela.

Sorriu, e quando virara o rosto novamente para o além trilho, notara ao longe o trem. Prendeu a respiração, e mirou a "mãe", que sorria igualmente. O brilho de seus olhos era também igual aos seus. Agitou-se e caminhou para mais a frente, desviando das pessoas que começavam a se aglomerar por ali. Lilian a seguiu, acompanhada dos outros dois.

Logo o trem se aproximava mais, aumentando a ansiedade da morena. De um ponto pequeno e distante, o grande meio de locomoção tornou-se grande e real. Apertou as mãos uma na outra, demonstrando o quanto estava nervosa. Não ficara assim desde que jogara pela Grifinória pela primeira vez diante de todo o colégio, ou quando recebera seu primeiro e merecido beijo.

Em seguida à parada da locomotiva, muitas pessoas começaram a desembarcar. Jovens de diversas idades, mesclando alturas, cores e personalidades. E Hermione procurava alguém especial no meio da multidão de diversidades. Ela buscava seu outro elemento. O elemento principal de sua vida.

Seu melhor amigo.

Em meio a sua procura, avistou-o. Não tinha como não reparar nele. Harry carregava uma mochila no ombro, e despedia-se de Draco. O velho boné vermelho que ela dera a ele estava preso numa das mãos do rapaz. Sorriu ainda mais, como se fosse possível alargar mais seus lábios.

- Harry?! – gritou ela, correndo para ele.

O moreno desviou sua atenção de Draco que já partira, e voltou-se para sua frente onde enxergou a amiga vir correndo na sua direção. Largou a mochila no chão, e adiantou-se uns passos. Também sorria, tanto ou mais que ela, sentia a alegria invadir-lhe o peito, passando rapidamente para todo o resto de seu ser.

Os dois corações batiam apressados, e tão apressados permaneciam, se juntaram num abraço forte. Hermione fechou os olhos, quando Harry a recebera em seus braços. Sentiu-se tremer por inteira, mas de emoção, de saudade.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço, fora como sempre fazia, e Hermione riu, quando ele roçou seu nariz por todo ele. O cheiro dela ainda continuava o mesmo, adocicado, suave. Uma fragrância já guardada em sua memória.

- Não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta... – murmurou ela. Sua voz abafada, embargada. Não era de chorar, mas o fazia agora.

- Também não sabe o quanto eu quase fiquei maluco sem você. – soltou-a, e se fitaram.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, escondia sempre dele quando as lágrimas lhe invadiam os olhos. O moreno sorriu. Um meio sorriso, aquele o qual ela sempre achara ser característico de Harry. Ele a fizera encará-lo, erguendo o rosto da amiga, gentilmente.

- Hei Mione, não precisa chorar, eu não vou a lugar algum agora! – brincou, divertido.

- Eu acho bom mesmo... A mamãe ficou preocupada, quase não dormia pensando no quanto você se arriscava naqueles testes. E eu... Eu também!

- Já acabou. – disse Harry, seus olhos refletiam ternura.

- Então espero que tenha se saído bem em tudo, senão vai se ver comigo! – exclamou dando um murrinho, no ombro dele.

- Estou morrendo de medo... – sussurrou próximo a ela, que sorriu. – Você não assusta ninguém, só ao Rony.

- Sem graça... – resmungou, antes de Harry tomá-la novamente em seus braços. Nem todos os abraços seriam suficientes para os dois. A saudade era muito grande.

Ficaram ali daquele jeito displicente e natural, por alguns minutos. Nada incomodaria a eles, que somente sentiam um ao outro. Aquela forte ligação que sempre existiu entre ambos, se tornava mais forte com o passar dos anos. Tornava-se uma espécie de ânsia. Se não o tivesse por perto se sentia sufocada e vice-versa.

- Harry, meu amorzinho! – exclamou Gina, passando a frente.

"Sutilmente" empurrara Hermione para o lado, e agora ela abraçava ao moreno. Harry fora acometido pela surpresa. Que diabos, ela estava fazendo ali? Seus olhos procuraram os de Hermione, e passava neles aquilo que berrara segundos antes, mentalmente. A morena franziu o nariz, e dera de ombros. Gina grudara no rapaz, nem deixando que Lílian tivesse oportunidade de matar as saudades do filho.

- Gina... – murmurou o rapaz, quando ela dera um vago ensejo de soltar-se.

- Oh, Harry... Eu estou com tantas saudades! – falou a ruiva, e ele dera um riso sem graça. Pedia aos céus que alguém o salvasse.

- Gina? – interpôs-se Hermione, a garota virou-se para ela, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas finas. – Acho que tem algo no seu nariz, parece grande...

- O que? – indagou a Weasley, sobressaltada. Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam, e a outra ruiva escondera um sorriso maroto.

- Eu disse que há algo relativamente grandioso em seu nariz de "princesa". – disse Hermione, falsamente. – Não é, Harry?

- É... é, tem sim! – mentiu o moreno, entrando no jogo da amiga.

- Oh, por Morgana! Eu volto já... Se eu não voltar, te mando uma coruja! – falou ela, em pânico. – Aquele produto meia boca, dizem que as espinhas somem instantaneamente. Imediato, vai ser o estrago que farei naquela empresa de cosméticos... – saiu resmungando.

- Você é má, Hermione Granger! – disse Harry, em meio a risos.

- E você é um mal agradecido, me deve essa, Potter. Ela estava sugando sua alegria, acho que vou chamá-la de Dementador ruivo, daqui por diante. – comentou a morena. – É todo seu, mamãe. – virou-se para Lílian que riu, junto aos outros.

A ex-auror, agarrou ao filho, e assim como Hermione pudera naquele abraço senti-lo e extravasar a saudade. Ela fitou-o saudosa, Harry sorriu, enquanto a mãe percorria com suas mãos os contornos de seu rosto.

- Hermione já citou o quanto fiquei preocupada? – perguntou, emocionada.

- Sim, ela já deixou claro, tal coisa. É bom saber que perderam o sono por mim.

- Metido! – exclamou a moça. Harry voltou-se para ela e riu.

Depois das mulheres esmagarem Harry com seus abraços acalentados, fora a vez de Tiago cumprimentar o filho. Estava imensamente orgulhoso dele, tanto pelo seu desempenho, quanto por mostrar-se digno de estar onde estava agora. Se sua idade ainda permitisse, gostaria de trabalhar ao lado de Harry.

O auror sugeriu que fossem embora, pois deixara a casa a mercê de Nina, e a cabeça dela não andava muito boa. Ou melhor, a memória deixava a desejar. A velha babá já dava indícios de sua vasta experiência. O casal mais velho caminhava à frente, enquanto os outros dois mais atrás, entretidos neles mesmos.

A quem os visse, pensariam tratar de um casalzinho de namorados. O rapaz enlaçava Hermione pela cintura, e caminhavam muito próximos um do outro. O velho boné, agora ornava a cabeça dela, sempre gostara de vê-lo assim, ficava bem melhor nela do que em si. Riam, e se fitavam com extremo carinho.

* * *

Voltar para casa depois de um longo tempo fora, era confortante. Uma sensação de paz o invadia, quando se sentou em sua cama. Tudo ali naquele cômodo estava como deixara. Até mesmo suas bagunças jaziam intactas. E não eram poucas.

Agora o cansaço começava a tomar conta de seu corpo. Sentiu-se um pouco dolorido. Ser auror não era tão fácil quanto ele sonhara na infância, quando brincava com Hermione, segurando apenas uma varinha feita de uma galha solta da árvore do quintal. Ela a moçinha indefesa era sua recompensa.

Riu, lembrando-se dos fatos.

Suspirou longamente. Escutou Hermione e Lilian no andar de baixo, ambas diziam a Tiago o valoroso prêmio de quem se dedicava a leitura. Pelo que o homem comentara; as duas queriam arrastá-lo para uma feira de livros. Harry iria de bom grado, sempre aceitou sem protestar tudo que as duas lhe impunham. A não ser aquilo que ele achava não ser tão proveitoso para seu espírito aventureiro.

Largou-se na cama, soltando um sopro de ar. Fitou o teto, e fechou os olhos em seguida. Era tão bom estar ali.

Seguiu para o banheiro após tomar coragem para um banho. Seu corpo precisava de uma restauração, e seus cabelos precisavam ser lavados. Hermione os bagunçara mais do que de costume, só então ele notou o quanto estavam maltratados, pois não voltaram a sua habitual desorganização.

Despiu-se e entrou no boxe. Ligou a ducha, e a água morna escorreu sobre sua exaustão. Sorriu, sentindo-a fluir. Encostou a cabeça na parede fria, ainda de olhos fechados concentrou-se no vazio e no silêncio. A calma o envolvia, e aos poucos se sentia recuperado. O barulho da água tornou-se melodia serena para ele. Talvez fosse o sono chegando, marcas das noites acordado seja para os treinamentos intensivos, ou mesmo conversando com os colegas. E pensando em Hermione.

Respirou pesadamente.

- Espero que esteja lavando tudo direitinho!

Harry abriu os olhos de repente, e um medo estranho passou a ser sua companhia. Alarmou-se, pensando que a morena estaria muito perto, e de fato estava. Ela ria, de costas a ele. Trazia algo em suas mãos, mas Harry não identificara por conta do vapor que se formou no Box.

- Hermione, o que está fazendo aqui?! – indagou, nervoso. – Estou tomando banho, e estou pelado!

- Eu sei que está pelado, eu não quero ver seu amiguinho aí... Até porque eu já o vi.

- Tínhamos cinco anos, ta legal! As coisas mudaram por aqui. – respondeu, não segurando o riso.

- Eu sei, devem ter mudado mesmo. – confirmou ela, também rindo. –Eu espero que sim, imagine só.

- Pode ir parando Hermione, não quero que sua cabeçinha "inocente" fique imaginando coisas... As coisas que mudaram em mim. – Harry ria, nem se dera conta do rubor de suas faces.

- Está bem, eu paro de imaginar. Mas...

- Ah, não! – cortou-a. – Nada de visitas ao museu!

- Eu não quero ver, Harry. Eu disse isso. Não se lembra? – agora fora a vez de ela corar. Virou-se sem jeito, meio que de olhos fechados. – Tome, pegue a toalha, eu prometo não olhar.

- Certo...

Ela estendeu a toalha a ele, Harry a pegou, e riu. Hermione apertava os olhos, e nem se atrevia a uma espiadela, pelo menos mostrava-se cumpridora de sua palavra. O moreno cingiu a toalha azul em sua cintura, e saiu do Box.

- Pode abrir os olhos agora. – mandou ele, e a moça assim o fez.

- Desculpe ter entrado sem bater, mas... não queria ficar na sala. – sussurrou cúmplice.

- Estão se agarrando de novo? – perguntou seguindo para o quarto, com Hermione logo atrás.

Harry fora até seu armário, e o abrira, pegou uma cueca e olhou para a morena, que se virou de costas. Em meio a risinhos, ela revirava os olhos. Arriscou uma olhada por cima do ombro. Sempre fora curiosa, e agora esse sentimento era mais forte do que um dia supôs ser.

No entanto Harry fora rápido em vestir a roupa, e ela só vislumbrara um pouco do bumbum do rapaz. O rosto ardia, e imaginou que estaria mais vermelha que o salão comunal da Grifinória. Estremeceu, apreensiva de que ele notasse.

- Já está vestido? – perguntou, e embora já soubesse a resposta, o fizera assim mesmo.

- Pode olhar agora, embora eu ainda esteja só de cueca. Mas se esperar um segundo, eu vou vestir a calça do pijama. – falou e ela balançou a cabeça. Daria tempo a ela de recompor-se. – Agora sim, pode virar-se.

- Até que enfim, achei que fosse virar estátua daquele jeito. – resmungou ela, se jogando na cama do rapaz.

Ele fora até o espelho, e tentava ajeitar os cabelos molhados. Os olhos atentos de Hermione brilhavam estranhamente, e mais estranho era o que sentia no coração. Ela levantou-se, movida por algo que não soubera explicar, e fora de encontro a ele. Abraçou-o por trás, e Harry sorriu.

- Está com saudade mesmo, ou está tentando tirar uma casquinha? – perguntou maroto, virando-se para ela. Aproximou-se dela, suprimindo a distância entre ambos. Hermione repousou a cabeça em seu peito, escutando a ufania dentro dele.

- Estou com saudade... – murmurou.

- Nem fiquei muito tempo longe, foram só três meses.

- Quase quatro! – exclamou. – Eu contei... Pelo visto a praticidade masculina te impede de sentir tanta saudade.

- Parece que a senhorita não ouviu o que eu disse assim que me deixou respirar na estação. - reclamou.

Ela soltou-se dele, e voltou para a cama, deitou-se afofando um travesseiro por debaixo da cabeça.

- Papai sabe que está aqui? – perguntou Harry, deitando-se ao lado dela, no mesmo travesseiro.

- Ele nem está ligando, está preocupado com outra coisa. – disse a morena, enfatizando suas últimas palavras.

- Como está indo no profeta diário? Você não dizia muito em suas cartas. Sempre mandando coraçõezinhos e beijinhos... – caçoou ele, e Hermione bufara.

- As cartas eram de cunho afetivo, não profissional. – protestou a bruxa. – E estou indo bem, ainda não me deram nenhuma matéria de destaque. Ou uma que pudesse estampar a primeira página. O de sempre, me mandam cobrir coisas corriqueiras. Acidentes mágicos, fofocas de celebridades... Se ao menos me mandassem cobrir os jogos de Quadribol! – terminou numa afirmação.

- Aí sim você ficaria feliz... Embora eu não ficasse tanto, seria apenas uma desculpa para ver Victor Krum.

- Urgh! Esquece o Krum, eu já o esqueci. – ralhou ela. – Nem vale a pena ser lembrado. Mas e você, ainda está decidido em terminar com o "dementador ruivo"?

- Estou... – respondeu, virando-se de lado para encará-la. – Sabe isso durou muito tempo. Tempo demais para eu perceber que foi uma furada, algo totalmente insólito. Gina e eu não temos nada em comum. E ela não faz nenhum esforço para que tenhamos.

- É... Você faz bem. Eu não me dou muito com ela, você sabe, mas eu tentei por você. A acho uma mimada, mas não guardo rancor.

- Não? Achei que sim... – respondeu sincero. – Não mesmo? Nem por eu ter brigado com você uma vez por causa dela?

- Eu fiquei mal naquela ocasião, mas você estava sendo pressionado. E não age bem nessas situações. Afinal, era seu primeiro beijo e queria me contar, só que eu não queria ouvir...

- Porque você não queria ouvir? – replicou, e ela suspirou.

- Fiquei com medo de você gostar mais dela do que de mim. E me esquecer! Então eu gritei com você, para você parar.

- Foi então que eu gritei de volta, com muito mais força... – lamentou-se.

- Já faz muito tempo, Harry. – falou a morena, deitando a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Aninharam-se.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse, e nunca mais direi algo assim.

- Eu sei, já que vai se separar dela, então vai ficar muito mais fácil. – riu junto dele. – Acha que o papai vai reparar se eu dormir com você aqui, hoje?

- Como você disse, ele está ocupado, provavelmente nem vai notar.

- Certo... Então eu vou dormir aqui...

Após seu sussurro ela fechou os olhos devagar, sentindo as mãos dele, afagarem seu cabelo. Sentia-se tão segura com ele, como nunca seria com outra pessoa.

* * *

N/A: Bem meus queridos, capítulo um postadinho para vocês... Espero mesmo que vocês gostem dele, e que continuem acompanhando a fic. Sei que quase todas as minhas fics são UA, e que apenas duas dela têm magia, então, ainda sou meio que iniciante... rsrs. Então me dêem um descontinho básico. Mas fiquei super feliz com o comentário que recebi. *-* (brilha os olhinhos da autora).

Então falarei um pouco do capítulo, eu amadorei as relações que existem nessa fic. Tanto em questão da Lílian e da Mione, e da morena com o Tiago, quanto a que ela tem com o Harry. Foi uma coisa de imediação. São mesmo almas gêmeas. Uma pena a tia JK não ter lido o textinho que usei como resumo *momento desabafo on* A relação entre eles vai ser bem fofa mesmo, com todos.

E até a próxima atualização. Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**- 2 -**

**_Um simples beijo_**

Harry acordara tarde naquela manhã. Há muito tempo não dispunha de uma noite tranqüila e inteiramente de sono. E agradecia aos céus por poder desfrutar de tal. Sorriu de olhos fechados, espreguiçando-se cuidadosamente, temendo acordar a moça que dormira atada a si durante toda a noite.

Suspirou virando-se de lado, e para sua surpresa a cama estava vazia. Não havia nenhum sinal de Hermione.

Com a ausência da amiga, o perfume dela invadiu-lhe os sentidos, e Harry o aspirou com vontade. Tinha até saudades do cheiro de Hermione. Disso não tinha dúvida alguma. Sorriu ainda mais, sentando-se na cama, acostumando os olhos a claridade.

Imaginou que a morena saíra bem cedinho com medo de uma "inspeção relâmpago". De fato era mais esperta que ele próprio. E a julgar pela intensidade dos raios de sol que entravam pelas cortinas, a manhã já transcendia rápida. Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Trocou de roupa, e desceu as escadas.

A casa estava enormemente presa num silêncio exacerbado. O pai deveria estar no ministério, e o paradeiro de Lílian e Hermione era total desconhecido. Passou pela sala, e adentrou na cozinha. O seu café da manhã, ainda estava disposto sobre a mesa de quatro lugares. Tudo cuidadosamente arrumado pela mãe. Sentou-se em seu espaço de costume, o qual seria de frente para Hermione se ela estivesse ali.

Ficou a olhar o vazio, e sem esperar que seu estômago reclamasse mais uma vez, comeu tudo que lhe fora privado nas dependências da academia. Lá não havia as delícias que a mãe preparava sempre. Nada de bolos, ou panquecas. Geléia, então, seria um luxo ostentável para eles. Bebeu o suco de laranja num gole só, estava com muita sede, e aquele suco natural da fruta, era divino.

Deixou seu corpo descansar no encosto da cadeira, relaxado, literalmente em casa. Terminava de comer, quando escutou algumas vozes vindas da sala. Conhecia ambas as vozes com exatidão. Agarrou uma maçã na fruteira, e levantou-se. Passou a caminhar lentamente, mordendo a fruta, apreciando o sabor dela.

- Mãe? – chamou ele, pronto para entrar na sala.

Como ninguém respondera, Harry achara que aquilo era um sinal positivo a sua ida até lá. Calmamente, ele entrou no cômodo, mas logo aquela calmaria toda se evaporara; saíra de cena rapidamente. Parou de chofre, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Hermione. A maçã dentro da boca parecera muito mais sólida do que qualquer pedregulho existente, e ele engasgara-se com tamanha surpresa. Tossiu, chamando a atenção para si.

Lílian voltou-se para ele, preocupada, deixando a moça a resmungar por conta de um alfinete que a espetava. Envergonhada, Hermione virou-se para ele, que a fitava com extrema cobiça. Aquela cor vinho escuro caía perfeitamente sobre a pele um tanto alva da repórter, realçava-lhe o brilho natural que tinha. Sem contar que seus olhos estavam mais claros, e vivos. Prendendo o olhar de Harry.

O estilo do vestido de Hermione não tinha muitas pretensões, ele conseguia por si só, tornar-se elegante. Aliando apenas um tecido simples emoldurado perfeitamente ao seu corpo esbelto. Como ponto forte, o efeito plissado valorizava a região do busto, e esvoaçava a saia longa. Outro chamariz ficava por conta do trabalho de lástex do corpo, ganhando ares românticos com a fita de cetim que envolvia a cintura fina da moça.

O rapaz sentiu algo assumir conta de seu peito, e engoliu contra vontade a maçã que passara rasgando em sua garganta. Ainda tossiu mais uma vez, antes que a morena se virasse de costas. Enrubescida. Afinal não era sempre que vestia algo assim tão formal, e queria que fosse uma surpresa no dia da formatura.

- Estou tão feia com esse vestido, que o Harry até se engasgou. – resmungou ela, cruzando os braços. – Eu disse que não queria essa cor, e esse modelo é muito chamativo!

- Não seja boba, minha filha. Você está tão linda, deve ser por isso que ele se engasgou... – comentou Lílian, e o filho coçou a nuca, desajeitamente. Enquanto Hermione escondia um sorriso.

- Não precisa falar como se eu não estivesse aqui, mamãe. – sussurrou Harry. – Você não está feia, Mione. Está linda! Muito linda...

- Verdade? – perguntou, fitando-o agora.

- Eu nunca minto pra você... – retorquiu, sorrindo sem jeito.

- Vou usá-lo na sua formatura.

- Sim, e vai ser a moça mais bonita de toda a festa! – falou Lílian orgulhosa, tanto por Hermione quanto pelo vestido, o qual ela própria criara. – Não acha querido? – emendou a pergunta, e ele assentiu.

- Agora quem está sendo exagerada, é a senhora... Haverá outras tantas, muito mais bonitas que eu, que sabem andar elegantemente em cima de um salto alto. Eu ainda tenho que treinar, ou passarei a festa toda sentada! – reclamou ela, sentando-se no sofá, e retirando as sandálias. – Já estão, inclusive, me incomodando...

Lílian sorrira, e balançara a cabeça a esmo. Embora Hermione fosse uma mulher extremamente bela, ainda era insegura com sua aparência. Alegava sempre ser desajeitada, e pouco feminina. Fato este devido a sua infância e adolescência, a qual passara na sua maioria em companhia de garotos. No entanto, ela nem sabia que poderia causar um frisson por onde passasse. Assim como aquele que Harry sentia nesse momento.

Ele se repreendia por sentir aquilo. Nunca olhara para ela desta forma. Apesar disso, não se surpreendia mais com seus sentimentos. Sempre a amara, contudo poderia estar começando a amar Hermione de uma maneira diferente. E isso sim poderia assustá-lo.

Entremeio as suas constatações, imaginou que quantidade de olhares masculinos ela atrairia durante a festa. A qual já tinha destino certo. Este seria sempre ao lado dela. Continuamente sentia ciúmes, mas nada exagerado. E isso parecia também estar mudando. Sentou-se na poltrona, observando-a massagear os pés. Outra vez aquele arrepio lhe perpassou todo o seu corpo.

Logo ela se levantara à pedido de Lílian, que ajustava algumas coisas no modelo. Visivelmente ela estava impaciente, pois a toda hora soltava suspiros longos. Harry esquecera-se do que havia sentido a pouco, na verdade, já se habituava àquilo. Perder-se-ia ali, admirando a morena. Ela parecia desconfortável.

Poderia ele estar olhando demais?

Desviou seus olhos, embora isso lhe custasse. Embarcou em seu próprio mundo de pensamentos. Escutava as duas conversando, Hermione, reclamava a cada segundo. E Lílian ralhava com ela. Um embate de teimosia. Depois nada mais.

- Harry?! Alô?! – exclamou a bruxa mais nova, postando-se a frente dele.

- Hum? – balbuciou o moreno, virando-se para ela.

- Em que estava pensando? – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Em nada, por quê? Cadê minha mãe? – indagava, olhando para a sala vazia, exceto por eles.

- Mamãe foi lá em cima, chegou coruja do papai e ela foi responder. Você nem viu! – disse sentando-se no braço da poltrona. – Harry, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- É seu trabalho, não é? Fazer perguntas... – brincou, ele recebendo um tapa leve na cabeça. – Pergunte...

- Você está apaixonado por alguém? Alguém do curso?

Ele a encarou; sua alma era tão transparente assim? Não que estivesse apaixonado, e por ela mesma, mas seus sentimentos sempre foram claros para Hermione. Poderia estar triste, curioso, ou amando, que ela então perceberia. Coisas pequenas, que somente ela notava.

- Não, não estou apaixonado por ninguém do meu curso. – respondeu, encarando-a.

- Que bom, eu não simpatizei com nenhuma. Mas não negue que está apaixonado! Eu sei que está te conheço muito bem. – falou entrelaçando a sua mão a dele.

- Como você consegue? – replicou com uma pergunta.

- Intuição feminina, seu bobo. – respondeu ela, e o rapaz já alargara o sorriso de seus lábios.

- Hm, dando uma de Sibila Trelawney? – caçoou Harry, e a bruxa estreitou os olhos. – Justo você que sempre fora tão... Er, cética? Isso... Cética! – apontou em sua reflexão.

- Não é difícil deduzir que está apaixonado. Seu olhar vagueando por aí, seu momento "não estou neste planeta". E o ponto crucial de tudo. Você vai terminar com a Gina, embora eu acredite que apenas quer se ver livre dela. Que não iria querer, não é? Mas por qual motivo terminaria com ela, se não o de estar apaixonado por alguém e quer ser solteiro novamente?

- Quem sabe você esteja certa... – levantou-se, e inclinou-se próximo a ela. Aquele momento pareceu parar, e Hermione sentia-se um tanto zonza. A respiração de Harry a deixava desse jeito, assim como a voz dele, que se seguiu rouca. – Quem sabe, Mione...

Sorriu maroto antes de deixá-la na sala. Sua atitude fora deveras imprudente, e digna de um atrevimento maior. No entanto, o sorriso bobo que passou a inundar os lábios da morena, fora intrigante, e recompensador.

Talvez não estivesse tão confuso assim de seus sentimentos. Eles estavam claros. Pelo menos assim julgava.

* * *

Diante ao seu computador moderno, Lílian, reeditava o que havia escrito há pouco em mais um capítulo. Aquele mimo trouxa, fora presente de Hermione. Ela sabia o quanto à mãe estava atrasada em seu livro por conta da máquina de escrever, visto que a pena de repetição rápida fora descartada por alguns momentos. Às vezes a ruiva cansava-se do apetrecho trouxa, e recorria à pena, mas eram em parcas ocasiões.

Gostava ela mesma de dar forma às palavras.

Retirou os óculos, o qual usava para não forçar demais as suas vistas, e o colocou em cima da mesa. Espreguiçou-se, estava ali, assim absorta, por tempo demais. De onde estava, via com clareza tudo que acontecia na sala. Aquela tarde era como as que outrora a antecederam.

Uma tarde totalmente em família.

Hermione tinha o dia de folga, coincidência e tanto com o retorno de Harry. Ela, porém tinha todas as tardes livres, desde que deixara sua carreira de auror. Para dedicar-se a literatura; em seu livro em especial. Seus olhos caíram sobre os dois jovens sentados juntos no sofá. O rapaz tinha a atenção presa na TV, e a moça em um livro qualquer, provavelmente uma de suas paixões, Runas Antigas. Mas ambos em sintonia.

O moreno acariciava os cabelos de Hermione, que permanecia quieta, apoiada a ele. Um sorriso sincero brotou nos lábios da Senhora Potter; estava começando a ter saudades de vê-los assim.

Todavia aquele sentimento de certeza a tomava quando admirava aos dois. Uma amizade tão bonita, que fora crescendo em pouco tempo, e que não demorara a tornar-se algo sem limites. Não duvidava jamais da intensidade dos sentimentos de Harry por Hermione, e do que ela sentia por ele também. O carinho mútuo surgira quando se olharam pela primeira vez. E sem medo de tal, demonstravam isso até hoje.

**- Inicio do Flash Back -**

"_Harry havia despertado a alguns minutos daquela manhã clara. Descia as escadas com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Seu pijama verde, apenas reavivava mais o tom semelhante de seus olhinhos. Todos os dias daquela semana que se passara, o menino não perdera as esperanças._

_A pequena, não falara depois que chegara a sua casa, provavelmente estranhava o ambiente e tinha saudades dos pais. Mantinha-se quieta, e tristonha. Às vezes chorava. E mesmo com todo aquele silêncio, Harry não desistia de arrancar um sorriso, ao menos uma palavra da menina. _

_Entrou na cozinha, e encontrou a mãe, terminando de arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã. Ela lhe sorriu, e apontou para a sala, onde Hermione estava sentada, encolhida no sofá. Ao seu lado um pequeno livrinho de historinhas, jazia intocável._

_Harry seguiu para lá, espevitado. Parou em frente a ela, que o olhou no momento em que ele sorrira. Naquele instante ficaram se olhando. E Hermione, apesar de sua tristeza, não tivera como ser indiferente àquele sorriso alegre._

_- Oi... – falou Harry. – Hoje você vai parar de ficar triste? Minha mãe disse que seu nome começa com a mesma letra do meu. Isso é legal! – falou Harry sentando-se ao lado dela. Sentou-se e começou a agitar suas pernas para frente. Num vai e vem incessante. – E falou também que você consegue ler, é verdade?- emendou, coçando o nariz._

_- H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e... Hermione... – murmurou a menina orgulhosa de sua esperteza. Empinou o queixo, e fitou-o. – Quer que eu leia pra você?_

_- É história de menina? – replicou o garotinho, franzindo o pequeno nariz. _

_- As historinhas são pra todas as pessoas... E não vou ler mais pra você! Os meninos são bobalhões!_

_- Agente pode brincar, lá fora! – um sorriso iluminou as faces traquinas de Harry, que ignorara o que ela dissera. _

_- Não gosto de ir lá fora. Eu tenho medo de sair, e quando eu voltar não ter mais casa. Nem ninguém pra cuidar de mim. _

_- __**Eu**__ vou cuidar de você pra sempre! – afirmou o menino segurando a mãozinha dela. _

_Hermione mordeu o lábio, sentia as lágrimas novamente invadirem seus olhos. Fungou, e Harry a abraçou, circundando seus braços pequenos em volta dela. Queria passar toda a sua "segurança" a ela. E parecia que sua tentativa fora certeira. Aos poucos Hermione começava a adquirir confiança em seus gestos firmes, e sua capacidade de encantar as pessoas, fora mais uma vez comprovada. _

_Lílian terminara de ajeitar tudo e rumava para a sala, a fim de chamar as duas crianças. Alegrou-se por ver aquela cena, e felicitou-se por caminhar em demasiado silêncio. Seria cruel destruir tal imagem. Sorriu largamente, quando o filho passara a secar as lágrimas de Hermione com as mãos. Que embora pequenas transmitiam um amor grandioso. _

_- Agente brinca lá fora depois, quando você não tiver mais medo, 'ta bom? – disse, e Hermione assentiu, enxugando ela mesma as suas lágrimas restantes". _

**- Fim do Flash Back -**

Passar-se-iam anos, e Lílian nunca seria capaz de esquecer-se de tal lembrança; do mesmo modo que não se esqueceria das muitas outras que guardava tanto na mente, quanto na penseira em seu quarto. Eram momentos que marcaram de maneira significativa a sua vida.

- Hermione, eu estou assistindo TV... Pode parar de mexer no meu cabelo? – resmungou Harry, tirando a mãe de sua pausa reflexiva.

- Eu gosto de mexer no seu cabelo, é tão liso e macio. Não seja chato! – respondeu a morena. – Eu não reclamo quando você me desconcentra fazendo o mesmo com os meus cachos.

Ele sorriu, revirando os olhos. Enquanto sentia que a amiga bagunçava ainda mais sua cabeleira negra. Fazendo aversão a sua reclamação.

- Eu devo amá-lo muito para aturar você, sabia? – brincou ela, beijando a bochecha de Harry.

- É mesmo, é? – rebateu no mesmo tom.

- Uhum, mas sei que está tenso por conta do que vai fazer daqui a pouco... – disse Hermione, passando o dedo pelo nariz dele.

- Tinha mesmo que me lembrar disso? – indagou, chateado.

- Eu sou a voz da sua consciência, eu tinha que lembrá-lo, sim!

- Certo, já que me lembrou, eu vou tomar um banho antes de ir. – falou e levantou-se. Hermione o fitou.

- Faça isso, fique lindo e cheiroso, não que você não seja, mas... Er... Digo, ela vai morrer por ver o que está perdendo! – terminou e sorriu exageradamente.

- Está bem. – concordou também sorrindo.

- Ah, Harry? – chamou quando ele dera as costas a ela, fazendo menção de subir as escadas. – Use aquela sua camisa vermelha, você fica um arraso nela! E... Acabe com a Gina!

- Você deveria ter ido para a Sonserina...

* * *

Harry respirava compassadamente, como se neste gesto pudesse controlar sua ansiedade. Não gostava mais de Gina, era uma verdade, - chegava até a cogitar a idéia de que tudo que viveram não passou de um "simples gostar", uma forte atração, que fora se apagando com o tempo, - mas não podia deixar de sentir-se nervoso. Terminar um namoro não era tão fácil quanto imaginava.

Não, tendo Ginevra Weasley como namorada.

A encarava e parecia que as palavras se amedrontavam em sua garganta, mantendo-se estáticas, presas. Já havia passado as mãos pelos cabelos, as enfiara agora no bolso da calça, tudo isso num experimento de esconder a aflição.

Sorriu sem jeito pela milésima vez, desde que ficaram sozinhos na cozinha da Toca. E desde a última interrupção de Rony, - que entrara ali alegando estar com sede, - tais coisas faziam Harry perder o fio de seu discurso mental.

Cujo mesmo repassara com Hermione, numa espécie de encenação, mas agora não era tão divertido. E não estava diante da amiga, e sim da "futura ex namorada", o qual temperamento era bem explosivo. Talvez Rony tivesse entrado no cômodo temendo algo, e constatando com seus próprios olhos a segurança do amigo.

Gina achava estranho o comportamento do rapaz desde que chegara. E queria que no fundo fossem os meses separados que pesassem nas atitudes de Harry. Pareciam mesmo era estar diante de estranhos. Aquela faísca abrasadora nem se mostrara presente.

- Er... O gato comeu sua língua? – perguntou Gina quebrando o silêncio. O rapaz notara uma mescla de impaciência e irritação na voz da ruiva.

- Desculpe, mas o Sr. Twinks é meio velho pra isso. – brincou, intentando parecer descontraído. Entretanto a situação pesava, inclusive na seriedade da moça. Ela nem sequer esboçara um sorriso. "Hermione riria disso", emendou em pensamento.

- Certo Harry, o que está acontecendo com você? Você nem sequer me beijou ao chegar?! – reclamou irritada. – O que anda acontecendo conosco?

- Isso é o que venho pensando muito ultimamente, Gina. – murmurou ele, suspirando fundo. A hora estava chegando, e embora tivessem apenas tocado no inicio de tudo, estava estritamente inquieto.

Ela o encarou. A tensão enrijeceu seus músculos faciais, obrigando-a a ostentar uma leve careta de contrariedade. Entendia a gravidade do que ele queria lhe dizer, via isso pela sobriedade de seus atos, frios, calculados; E também pelo seu olhar.

Suspirou fundo, "preparada" para o que fosse ouvir.

- Gina...?

- Sim?

Seus olhos castanhos fixaram-se num ponto além de Harry. Por um momento ficaram inertes, e o moreno tivera uma sensação ruim, ao analisar o tom cobre intenso que se formara nos olhos da ruiva. Muitas das vezes comparara os olhos dela com os de Hermione, e comparações à parte, no momento de fúria; as duas tinham o mesmo ar ferino nos olhos.

Embora raras vezes visse tal coisa em Hermione, não ao menos quando esta estivesse diante de Gina. Fora essas ocasiões, os olhos da morena oscilavam gentis, ternos, arrogantes, e astutos.

- Eu não sei como direi o que pretendo. Na verdade, eu nem sei por onde começar, e você não está ajudando, Gina. – falou o moreno, agoniado. Pensava em Hermione. Ela era a coragem onde se agarrara para vencer tantas dificuldades, e agora nesta etapa, ela, - sua lembrança risonha, - era de suma importância.

- Que tal tentar pelo começo, sei que é clichê, mas funciona. – disse ríspida, e Harry sorrira rapidamente.

- Ótimo, uma boa dica. – replicou irônico. – Bem, você deve ter percebido o quanto estamos distantes um do outro. Tanto por conta do impasse do Quadribol, quanto pela Academia de aurores...

- E Hermione! Não se esqueça dela, e da barreira sólida que representa entre nós dois. – aquele tom ofensivo e sarcástico estava começando a enfurecer ao moreno. E pedia aos céus não perder a calma.

Respirou fundo, fazendo uma breve pausa, e continuou:

- Muitas coisas nos distanciam. Não temos os mesmo propósitos, os mesmos sonhos... Nada. Nada em comum, exceto aquela paixão. E isso não é o suficiente, e agora eu vejo que não foi uma boa idéia insistirmos em nosso relacionamento.

Gina rira cinicamente, encarando-o ferozmente.

- Foi ela... Foi ela que colocou tudo isso na sua cabeça! – exclamou batendo na mesa. – Eu tenho certeza que sim, aquela imunda!

- Não fale isso! – bradou ele, a raiva já dominava cada partícula sua. Ele não permitiria insultos a Hermione. Nunca permitiu, e não seria agora que o faria. – Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. – acrescentou firme, e austero.

- Como não? Há meses atrás, antes de você partir, estávamos muito bem. E agora do nada surgem milhares de problemas. Defeitos meus, incompatibilidade de sonhos... Isso é patético, e muito a cara da Granger! – esbravejou Gina.

- Já disse Hermione, não "encheu" minha cabeça. Eu tenho opiniões próprias, acaso ainda não tenha conhecimento! – comentou olhando para ela, Gina estremecera nunca o vira daquela maneira, nunca a tratara com tanta frieza. – Apenas enxerguei o óbvio. Que não temos um futuro juntos. E usei de meu tempo fora para descobrir isso.

- Não tente encobri-la. Hermione me odeia, faria de tudo para terminarmos. Até manipular você! – acusou, furiosa.

- Não quero falar da Mione, e sim de nós dois. E eu não posso mais continuar em algo falho, sem recompensas. Eu... Eu não te amo, Gina. – disse com pesar, ainda que devesse dizer isso. – Não quero usá-la, nem tomar de sua liberdade para encontrar alguém que possa amá-la.

- Oh, como você é nobre, devo aplaudi-lo por isso? – retorquiu amargamente.

- Faça o que quiser, só digo o que acho verdadeiro. Estamos perdendo tempo, nossas vidas correm enquanto estamos perdidos nessa frustração. Nessa ilusão!

- Tem outra na história, não tem?! – perguntou. Levantou-se, seus olhos refletindo ódio.

- E se tiver? – retrucou Harry, sabia que pisava em um campo minado, mas nunca se acovardara. Se tivesse que explodir, que fosse logo.

- Cretino! – vociferou entre dentes. Respirava pesadamente, sentindo tremer-se de raiva. – Vai me trocar por uma sangue-ruim?! Vai cometer incesto, Harryzinho?!

- Hermione não é minha irmã!

- E ainda tem coragem de dizer que não é por ela que faz isso... Canalha!

- Faço isso por mim, e nada mais. Não estamos felizes, nem ganhando um com o outro. – disse ele, baixando o tom de voz. – Nossas experiências se limitam ao sexo, e quero mais que isso.

- Maldito dia em que essa garota idiota apareceu em nossas vidas. Ela poderia ter morrido naquela ocasião!

- Já mandei parar de falar assim. Não vou permitir que a insulte, nem que deseje algo de ruim a Hermione.

- Não, eu não pararei... – contestou-o com um sorriso sardônico nos lábios pintados. – Se quiser terminar, maravilha! Só saiba de uma coisa, Harry! Você não será capaz de ser feliz com aquela maldita sangue-ruim. Nunca!

- Não preciso que me deseje felicidade, afinal, eu mesmo irei à busca dela. Só não queria que terminássemos assim.

- Entenda, não servimos como namorados, nem como amigos. Tudo que eu quero de você é distância. Odeio você... Odeio Hermione, e agora _eu enxergo_ que foram feitos um para o outro. Tão idiotas! Passar "mal", Harry Potter!

* * *

Hermione sentia-se um tanto apreensiva, desde que Harry voltara de sua "missão". Ele se mantinha dentro do quarto, quieto. Preso nele mesmo. E esta atitude às vezes assustava a morena. Tinham várias coisas que compartilhavam, mas quando ele não o fazia, a bruxa afligia-se. E pensar que ele estava mal por ter terminado com Gina, era mais terrível ainda.

Ele não deveria estar triste com isso, assim o ciúme a fazia pensar. Tinha conhecimento de que Harry não amava a ruiva, mas então porque diabos, ele estaria daquele jeito?

Cansada das suposições que se formavam aos montes em sua cabeça, pegou o bilhete que recebera a pouco de Draco. Hoje era o dia em que se reuniam para jogar Quadribol na casa do loiro. E isto seria uma ótima desculpa para adentrar no retiro de Harry. Sorriu, e sem notar postou-se diante ao espelho.

Soltou os cabelos, arrumando-os. Seus longos cachos desceram aprumando-se nos ombros. Mordeu o lábio inferior, prendendo o sorriso. Gostara do que via em seu reflexo. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, e seus olhos, estranhamente, brilhavam.

Sentindo um friozinho na barriga saiu do quarto, apertando mais do que deveria ao bilhete. Passou pelo corredor, e postou-se a frente da porta do quarto do moreno. Tinha a liberdade de entrar sem bater, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia para ser diferente desta vez. Talvez ele nem quisesse visitas, e sabia o quanto Harry poderia ser impassível quando quisesse.

Bateu de leve na porta, e ele mandou entrar. Hermione passou por ela, e entrou no quarto. Sorriu fino, quando ele a encarou. O rapaz estava deitado na cama, largado. Harry sentou-se, e sorriu também.

- O que ainda está fazendo aí, Harry? – perguntou se aproximando da cama, onde se sentou na beirada.

- Estou deitado, vendo o tempo passar, é ótimo... Deveria experimentar. – respondeu, e ela riu.

- Não fique deprimido... Está triste porque terminou, não é? Se eu soubesse que ficaria assim eu nem teria encorajado. Sabe que não gosto de vê-lo triste, é como se eu também estivesse... Está arrependido? Por... Ter terminado seu namoro? – falava ela, sem ao menos tomar fôlego durante uma palavra e outra.

Ele apenas sorriu, deslocou-se para mais perto dela. E tocou o rosto de Hermione. A moça fechou os olhos, e pousou sua mão sobre a de Harry.

- Não estou triste por isso, Hermione... – murmurou ele.

- Então me conta o que te entristece, porque se for por causa do "dementador ruivo", eu vou acabar com ela agorinha mesmo!

- Não precisa tanto, não é por ela... Juro. – falou beijando a mão de Hermione. – Foi por conta de umas coisas que ela disse ao seu respeito... Algo do que eu não gostei nada!

Hermione suspirou tristemente. No entanto, aliviada por Harry não estar abatido por conta de Gina. E por mais que ele quisesse, não conseguia esconder o vestígio de contrariedade e desgosto de seus olhos.

- Eu não ligo para o que ela diz então você também não deveria levar tão a sério. – sussurrou.

- Não me acostumo de ouvir as pessoas maltratarem você com palavras afrontosas. Não deveria habituar-se a isso, Hermione. – falou terminando sua frase, de forma carinhosa.

Ela baixou os olhos. Nunca se habituaria a isso de qualquer forma. Tivera tanto o que agüentar na escola por conta de sua origem trouxa. Orgulhava-se de tal, e nunca fizera caso por conta disso. Nunca negara de onde provinha, e sempre tivera Harry para apoiá-la.

A morena ficara de cabeça baixa por alguns segundos, os quais foram torturantes para Harry, pois ele sabia que ela ficara sentida com o que Gina dissera, e mesmo não ouvindo as palavras que a ruiva proferira, ela imaginava o quão eram depreciativas. Amaldiçoava-se por ter mencionado isso, a conhecia tão bem, e tinha conhecimento de que ela se entristeceria facilmente.

- Mione... – sussurrou ele, forçando-a a fita-lo. Harry sentiu uma pontada em seu coração quando vira os olhos dela, lacrimosos e magoados.

Grossas e silenciosas lágrimas caiam dos olhos da moça. Se pudesse sofreria no lugar dela, só para não ter que presenciar algo assim. Acariciou o queixo dela com a ponta do polegar, Hermione tentara sorrir, mas um soluço a impediu. O rapaz sentia que ela tremia incansavelmente. A protegeu em seus braços. Fortes, cheios de ternura.

Afastaram-se um pouco. E ele a fitou intensamente, como naquela tarde a qual a vira no vestido feito por Lílian. Hermione estremecera diante dele, diante de sua firmeza de gestos. Era tão decidido. Muito até, quando ele sem pestanejar ia se aproximando; Aproximando até estar rente o bastante para colar seus lábios nos dela.

A surpresa não a afastara, e a curiosidade a levava para mais perto. A sensação de tê-lo assim, tocando sua boca, era inexplicável. Incompreensível. Tanto ou mais que o aumento dos batimentos de seu coração, - o qual pulsava interminavelmente rápido, - e das borboletas em revoada no estomago.

O gosto dela era tão bom, algo como uma mistura cítrica e adocicada. Um sabor único, nunca experimentado por ele. A textura macia, como algo delicado. Tinha medo de fazer qualquer coisa brusca, que pudesse maltratar tamanha brandura. Embora tenha sido apenas um singelo toque de lábios, aquela experiência tinha desprendido sensações indescritíveis em ambos.

Harry abriu os olhos, ainda não tinha vontade de desprender-se dela. Era tão boa a percepção de entrega que havia ali. Aquilo somente aumentava sua afeição por Hermione, indiscutivelmente aumentava seu amor. Ela também abrira os olhos, e assim como o rapaz não tinha intento de se mover, e estragar aquele contato surpreendente.

- Desculpe... – murmurou ele, os lábios parcialmente unidos.

Ela sorriu, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem, agora que tinha noção do que havia colaborado. Pois se não quisesse tal beijo, não teria concordado, e teria se afastado dele. Mas não. Uma força maior a levara até ele. Como um imã de magnetismo muito poderoso.

Os olhos dela agora cintilavam por uma coisa boa. Ele enxergava isso nas nuances claras, e luzentes.

- Me fez parar de chorar... – sussurrou, e desta vez ele sorrira. Estavam ainda muito próximos, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro. – Pra que pedir desculpas?

- É, pra que? – apenas disse, rindo nervoso.

- Adoro quando fica nervoso. – falou Hermione, beijando o rosto de Harry. Um beijo molhado e demorado. – Er... Vamos ainda jogar Quadribol? – perguntou naturalmente. Como se, se beijassem todos os dias.

- Se não se importa eu prefiro ficar aqui, não creio que serei um bom competidor nesse momento. – comentou, afastando-se um pouco dela. Pois tinha medo de tentar algo maior, mais audacioso.

- Ah, Harry... Não vai ter a mesma graça! – resmungou a morena. – O que eu vou fazer sem o meu apanhador?!

- Draco é um bom apanhador... – respondeu ele, escorando-se na cabeceira da cama.

- Ele vai ficar no outro time! – argumentou Hermione, levantou-se e parou perto dele. – Anda logo seu preguiçoso, levanta dessa cama, e vamos jogar Quadribol! Não vou falar outra vez... – emendou ela, firme e parecendo realmente séria. – Vou escrever para o Draco, e mandarei Edwiges levar o recado. Cinco minutos é tudo que tem para se aprontar... – sorriu antes de sair avoada pela porta sem dar chance de resposta a Harry.

Ele riu arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas grossas e negras, e comprimiu os lábios. Memorizando o gosto que já os havia marcado. Nunca sentira algo tão forte ao beijar uma garota. Nunca ninguém fora mais especial e marcante que Hermione, e por Merlim, tinha que tentar esquecer isso, senão ficaria maluco.

* * *

N/A: Bem capítulo extra grande, tamanha GG kkkk! Espero que gostem desse super capítulo, e vou lhes dizendo, que o terceiro está MARA! Foram tantas coisas nesse capitulo que nem sei por onde começar...

Mas o momento auge fora o rompimento, essa Gina é uma vaca mesmo! Bem feito pra ela, e o momento mais top, foi o beijinho, embora bem casto (mas beijo é beijo), foi lindão. Esse Harry dá vontade de seqüestrar, assim como a Betina (minha beta em recesso) já insinuou várias fazer em fazer. Kkkkkk.

Bem é só isso, me perdoem a falta de criatividade na notinha.

Obrigada a todos os leitores, eu adoro todos vocês! *-* Os comentários que recebi são tão... tão... tão... MARA! (eu sei, vou parar de usar este jargão). Gracias, Thanks, Obrigada! Continuem comentando, como disse no começo da minha notinha o capt 3 está divino, foi o melhor que escrevi de toda a fic... *-* (Digamos que tem mais beijinho...)

E aí vai um beijinhos para todos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**- 3 -**_

_**Formatura**_

Praticamente foram arrasados no "jogo amistoso" daquela noite. Além de Harry não estar cem por cento, concentrado, a falta de Rony, fora crucial para a derrota de seu time. Ainda não acreditava que o ruivo abandonara o jogo, por conta do que ocorrera mais cedo em relação à irmã. Tomara ele as dores de Gina, mas sabia que faria o mesmo por Hermione, contudo não poderia e nem queria julgar ao amigo.

Mas fizera o que achara melhor, tanto para ele quanto para a própria Gina.

Cansados, os jovens restantes acomodaram-se na área social da mansão Malfoy. As mesinhas de ferro torcido faziam jogo com as cadeiras de igual elegância e primor. Suados e sujos, almejavam um refresco, tanto para a garganta, quanto para o corpo. E mal acabaram de pensar tal coisa, o pequeno elfo doméstico aparecera carregando uma enorme bandeja de prata repleta de "mimos".

Cortesia da Sra. Malfoy.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Harry, assim como Elle ao lado do namorado. Draco exibia um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Apreciava vencer Harry, e desta vez o fizera com consagração. Pegara o pomo muito antes do moreno, acabando assim com o jogo e com a humilhação maior dos antigos grifinórios.

O moreno suspirou exausto, após acomodar-se mais, Hermione pegara um copo de suco de abóbora gelado e estendera a ele, que de bom grado aceitou, provando-o rapidamente.

- Provem de meu banquete da vitória, perdedores! – caçoou o loiro, levando um cutucão da namorada.

- Draco, pare com isso. – disse a moça de cabelos negros e olhos claros.

- O deixe, Elle... Draco é um mal ganhador, não estou nem aí para suas gabações, seu loiro azedo. – replicou Hermione, mostrando-lhe a língua. Ele riu. – Não estávamos em nossa total força. E Rony não estava aqui também.

- Pare de arrumar desculpas, Hermione. Perderam, isso é fato! – apontou arrogante.

Harry revirou os olhos, o amigo ficaria a noite toda se vangloriando disso. Respirou fundo, depositando o copo de volta na mesa. Encarou o Malfoy, e sorriu.

- Ainda tem volta Draco. No próximo, eu acabo com você!

- Esse sim, é o Harry que eu conheço! Bem vindo de volta para nosso meio, amigo... – brincou.

- Obrigado, eu acho. Mas fique avisado Malfoy, da próxima vez seu time não terá chance alguma!

- Veremos...

Continuaram os dois com a conversar, enquanto Hermione e Elle começaram sua própria conversa paralela. Os dois rapazes discutiam alheios a qualquer outra coisa, então seria muito fácil conversarem.

Como melhores amigas, as duas não guardavam muitos segredos. Sempre foram presentes na vida uma da outra, mas isso somente se intensificara, apenas quando Elle começara a namorar o ex-sonserino.

Brincaram e conversaram por mais uns muitos minutos, antes que Harry decidisse que queria ir embora. Hermione nem discutira, afinal ele não estava tão bem quanto queria aparentar, e ambos estavam cansados. Tudo que queriam era um bom e gelado banho.

Despediram-se dos amigos e aparataram em casa.

A "velha" casa em Godric's Hollow, mergulhava assim como em um infinito silêncio, numa parcial escuridão. Apenas as luzes de fora estavam acesas. Harry e Hermione seguiram juntos, até a cozinha, onde a morena achara um bilhete destinado a eles grudado da geladeira.

Despregou o pedaço de papel, e reconhecera a letra bonita e bem feita de Lílian. A moça sorriu, enquanto lia, deixando Harry curioso. O moreno deixou o copo de água que tinha nas mãos, pousado sobre o balcão, e juntou-se a Hermione. Parou ao seu lado, e tentou enxergar de que assunto tratava-se.

Ela captou sua objetividade, e desvencilhou o papel do alcance dos olhos verdes do bruxo. O rapaz bufou, e ela limitou-se a sorrir marota.

- Vai me dizer ou não, o que tem aí? – perguntou irritado, dando a volta, onde pode sentar-se na pedra fria do balcão.

- Não é romântico? Papai levou a mamãe pra jantar fora! – respondeu ela. Seu sorriso iluminado fizera com que Harry esquecesse-se de sua breve irritação.

- Romântico sim, mas e agente, vamos morrer de fome aqui? – indagou rindo.

- Ai, Harry! – brigou ela, em meio a um risinho. – Você comeu na casa do Draco, o que tem nesse estômago? Um buraco negro?

- Bem, é quase isso... – coçou a nuca, num gesto acanhado.

- Certo, então se você se comportar, e for tomar um banho, eu preparo algo para você comer.

- Você? – perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

- Sim, qual o problema?

- Nenhum, se está ciente de que se colocar fogo na casa comigo dentro, vai ser o pior crime cometido na história do mundo...

* * *

Para Hermione, aquela semana passara-se muito rápida. Parecera a ela que fora bruscos borrões; e agora via-se diante do espelho, vestida para a formatura de Harry. Era uma noite especial para ele, e esperava estar à altura de tal solenidade, visto que seus olhos ainda não se acostumaram com o que via. O vestido vinho escuro tomava ainda mais, seu belo corpo nesta noite, vestindo-o com precisão. Agora a par de todos os ajustes feitos, ele lhe assimilava com perfeição. Os cabelos soltos eram brilhantes. Os cachos caíam-lhe, sobre os ombros, delicadamente. Formando uma bela e coesa combinação.

Ansiosa, era assim que se sentia. Talvez mais envergonhada, do que ansiosa. Mas tudo isso se devia exclusivamente a Harry. Recordar-se dos olhares dele, tão intensos, era como um misto de encanto e receio.

Geralmente as mudanças a assustavam, mas aquela em especial significava apenas uma evolução, um total desenvolvimento. Os sentimentos para com Harry, evoluíram de forma silenciosa, e só agora é que entendia tal fato.

Entendia que o amava.

Muito mais do que poderia imaginar. Mas este amor ultrapassava tudo aquilo que julgava ser o limite, a amizade, por exemplo?

Talvez fosse uma confusão que fazia. Seu coração fora tomado quando ele lhe olhou cobiçoso, quando usara esse mesmo vestido de agora. Tinha que ser por isso. Ela riu-se demasiada sarcástica.

Era uma novidade estar usando de tal vestimenta, por isso o vislumbre.

Apagou qualquer vestígio deste pensamento, tentou fixar-se apenas em algo que a fizesse desprender-se dessa sensação. Estava há horas assim, sem se mover, somente lhe mirando. Não chegava a estar propriamente se admirando, e sim, arranjando certa coragem de descer. Encarar os olhos de Harry seria um mistério.

Bom, ou ruim?

Só saberia quando enfim o encarasse.

Leves batidas na porta dispersaram seus pensamentos. Suspirou, imaginando ser essa a hora em que deixaria seu esconderijo. Uma última olhada em seu reflexo, e finalmente pudera caminhar. Aproveitaria a noite, e deixaria suas dúvidas para o amanhecer.

Deparou-se com Lílian sorridente do outro lado. Sorriu a ela também, e juntas caminharam corredor a fora.

- Porque as mulheres demoram tanto?! Estamos atrasados! – reclamou Harry mais uma vez, após o pai consultar o relógio de pulso, e informar-lhe as horas.

O moreno já dera imensas voltas pela sala, enquanto Tiago permanecia sentado, procedendo a uma calma inexistente. As órbitas verdes dos olhos de Harry se reviravam a cada minuto. E a flor em sua lapela já estava despedaçada e murcha. Assim como seus cabelos negros, despenteados.

Impaciência era um mal que o acometia sempre. E por mais velho que ficasse a calma nunca lhe trouxera maiores resultados. Então a paciência, era um benefício que lhe fora denegado desde o nascimento.

Bufou, sentando-se, para em seguida levantar-se outra vez e recomeçar toda a sua andança.

- Por Deus, Harry! – brigou o auror mais velho. Tiago encarou o filho, um ar severo habitou seus olhos. – Pare de andar feito uma barata tonta, já está me dando dor de cabeça, e me deixando mais nervoso que a demora de sua mãe, e Hermione!

- Desculpe! – retrucou, irritado. Perguntava-se, em qual formatura elas pretendiam ir com tamanha demora. A sua, ou a de seus netos. Pensamento o qual fora concluído com extrema ironia.

Seu olhar parou no topo da escada, onde avistara as duas mulheres. Toda a sua agonia desaparecera prontamente, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Hermione. Não desfazendo da beleza de sua mãe, - a qual belissimamente trajava um vestido longo de cetim, avivando mais seus cabelos vermelhos, presos num penteado elegante, - mas, todavia seria impossível não reter-se diante de tamanha formosura.

Na ocasião em que à vira com o vestido, não imaginara ser possível Hermione ficar ainda mais bonita. Não conteve o suspiro quando ela e a mãe desciam as escadas. Seu coração palpitava num ritmo desconcertante. E mais desconcertante era si próprio, e sua incapacidade gestual.

O sorriso tímido que a morena trazia nos lábios rosados, era um chamativo tênue. Estava em dúvida sobre o que mais lhe chamava a atenção em sua figura. Se os olhos brilhantes, o embaraço de seu sorriso, ou tudo isso preso num mesmo conjunto.

Ele próprio sorrira imensamente.

Hermione mordera o lábio, quando enfim terminara ao lado de Lílian o lance de escadas. Seu peito zunia num farfalhar nervoso, assim como ficara frente a frente com o moreno. Igualmente como ele, prendera-se ali, admirando-o.

Nunca pensou que um smoking cairia tão graciosamente a ele. E que este traje fosse aumentar o charme de Harry. Aumentando de maneira sutil sua essência atrativa. Tão tentador como água em um deserto escaldante. E a Hermione, faltaram palavras, devido à secura de sua garganta.

"Por Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?", pensou ligeiramente sem fôlego.

- Minha nossa, vocês estão deslumbrantes! – exclamou Tiago, se adiantando para beijar ternamente a mão da esposa, que sorrira.

- Obrigada, querido. – agradeceu a ruiva, despejando seu olhar para o filho abobalhado. Em seguida mirou a moça, enrubescida.

- Você está linda, Mione... – murmurou Harry, estendendo-lhe a mão, e prontamente a morena pousou a sua sobre a dele.

Aquele simples gesto desprendera na morena uma espécie de descarga elétrica, que possivelmente arrepiou-a por inteiro. Ainda mais trêmula ficara, quando se pusera a olhá-lo dentro dos olhos. Pareciam estar se estudando, analisando suas estranhas, porém normais, reações.

- Obrigada... Você também não está nada mal, vestido assim. – elogiou e fora Harry quem corara desta vez, sorriu em agradecimento.

- Então é melhor nos apresarmos, como Harry dissera várias vezes, estamos muito atrasados. – falou Tiago, pegando no braço da esposa.

Em seguida os dois aparataram, deixando o casal mais jovem para trás. Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga, quando sozinha com ele.

- Senhorita? - indagou galante, conduzindo-a até que ela ficasse a sua frente.

- Que gentil... – brincou rindo, logo ele fizera o mesmo. – Estamos tão formais hoje, senhor auror, acho que deve ser pelas roupas que usamos.

- Se quiser eu posso me desfazer das minhas vestes... – insinuou, erguendo sua sobrancelha de modo apreciativo.

- Oh, não! Tem que estar com ela para receber seu diploma. Mas se bem que seria uma notícia e tanto para que eu publicasse no jornal. O mulheril iria adorar! – exclamou, beijando-o no rosto, em seguida limpou a marquinha que deixara com a ponta dos dedos.

- Esse _corpinho_ aqui, não é pra ser mostrado assim! – reclamou ele, fazendo-se de irritado. – Como eu já disse: fechado para visitas.

Ela rira gostosamente, esquecendo-se de tudo que a aborrecia. Das sensações que tinha, e principalmente de tudo que primordialmente precisava tirar da cabeça; as tantas dúvidas que a assolavam.

* * *

O local escolhido para a formatura dos alunos do curso de Aurores, fora eleito a dedo. Um lugar altamente luxuoso, e requintado. Exalava todo refinamento que exigia; uma noite bonita, merecia um local que o representasse muito bem. E ali, naquele casarão que se assemelhava a um pequeno castelo, seria comemorado o sonho de vários jovens. Concretizar-se-ia os anseios deles.

As luzes refletiam-se do chão para o topo da mansão, e dava-lhe assim, uma visão perfeita de seus detalhes, encobertos pela noite. O jardim de entrada, bem cuidado, era ornado por elementos mágicos e brilhantes. Para entrar, tinha-se que atravessar uma pequena ponte de pedra, - parcamente curvada, - onde por debaixo, um laguinho exibia suas águas límpidas e correntes.

Dois bruxos controlavam o acesso dos convidados, checando os convites. Missão deles: barrar aos penetras. A imprensa toda também fora controlada, e apenas alguns poucos profissionais cobriam o evento.

Lílian e Tiago, ainda esperavam por seus "filhos" do lado de fora. A bruxa ajeitava a gravata borboleta do homem, que resmungava tanto ou mais que uma criança. Ajustando ele próprio, seus óculos.

Logo, os dois morenos aparataram ali, e caminharam sorridentes até eles. Passaram pelos bruxos responsáveis, e entraram no grande salão. Este era semelhante ao salão principal de Hogwarts, - seu teto também era encantado, e exibia o céu repleto de estrelas, - contudo, este salão ganhava em espaço. Suas paredes eram pintadas e representavam pelo que Hermione julgara o jardim lá fora. Cobertas de florais, as paredes tinham detalhes em dourado.

Algo realmente encantador e esplêndido.

As velas que ajudavam na iluminação, suspensas no ar, foram colocadas em pequenos cristais que incidiam suas luzes coloridas para quem quer que erga seu olhar para fitá-las.

A morena perscrutou por todas as extremidades da grande sala, seus olhos minuciosamente captaram todos os pormenores. Virou-se para Harry, que a mantinha atada à seu braço, e sorriu bobamente. Parecia uma criança dentro de uma história.

- Puxa, esse lugar é formidável! Tão lindo! – exclamou ela, dobrando o olhar para observar a escadaria imponente que se situava no meio do salão, e que provavelmente daria para outros cômodos. Tão grandes, quanto aquele, cujo estavam agora.

- Me disseram que há um labirinto lá fora. – comentou Harry. – Era usado para guardar uma fonte mágica.

- Fonte mágica, por acaso é a da juventude? Porque se for, eu vou me embrenhar nesse labirinto agora mesmo! – brincou Hermione apoiando a cabeça em seu braço, e ele rira.

- Não é esta, mas podemos ir lá para ver, o que acha?

- Se eu não for sujar meu vestido...

- Prometo que se houver alguma coisa que possa sujar seu precioso vestido, eu a levo em meus braços. – respondeu ele, fitando-a com certa provocação.

- Certo, prometo não comer muito! – terminou e Harry revirou os olhos. Ela sempre tinha que ter a palavra final.

Havia mesas dispostas por toda às extremidades, mas também estas deixavam um grande espaço para uma provável pista de dança quase no centro. Avistaram os Weasley, e de certa forma Harry quis se misturar no salão. Dissera aos pais que procuraria os amigos, e saíra puxando Hermione.

Misturaram-se entre os convidados, e o moreno desejara passar a festa toda sem ter que encarar Gina. Não era covardia, era algo que não sabia explicar. Talvez medo de que ela ofendesse Hermione, e pudesse fazer um escândalo a envolvendo. E isso se pudesse não permitiria.

- Harry?! Harry...? – chamava a bruxa, tentando acompanhar os passos largos do rapaz.

Ele parou, e a encarou, mas seus olhos estavam atentos para qualquer manifestação de alguma cabeleira ruiva.

- Que foi? – perguntou.

- Está andando tão depressa, acho que vou ficar sem minhas pernas, ou quem sabe sem meus sapatos... – comentou sarcástica, sorrindo de igual modo. Ele não pudera controlar-se e começara a rir.

- Desculpe, até parece que estou fugindo de alguém, não é? – brincou o moreno.

- Ah, não se preocupe, nunca vi tantos aurores na minha vida. Você está a salvo aqui, fique tranqüilo... Não vai receber o beijo do dementador...

- Venha, vamos achar Draco e os outros. – falou ele, e não parecera uma sugestão.

Ela assentiu, e agora caminhavam mais moderadamente. Mais à frente, encontraram os Malfoy. Lucio como sempre se trajava e portava-se imperativo. Narcisa ostentava-se um pouco mais chamativa, e a cor uva de seu vestido, acentuava-lhe os olhos e a pele clara. Ao lado do casal, Draco mantinha um sorriso em seus lábios finos. Os cabelos loiros platinados, precisamente penteados e arrematados com gel, deixavam-no mais sério.

Mais escondido, estava Blaise. Elegantemente vestido, embora não fosse um dos formandos. O rapaz optara pelo Quadribol assim que terminara o colégio. O que dera a ele, mais fama e mais garotas. Tudo que sempre sonhou.

- Oi, pessoal. – cumprimentou Harry, e todos desviaram sua atenção para os recém chegados. – Sr. Malfoy?

- Como vai, Harry? – perguntou o homem.

- Muito bem! – respondeu, tentando ignorar os olhares que Hermione recebia de Blaise.

- Oh, Hermione querida, você está tão linda! – disse Narcisa, aproximando-se da moça. Pegou um dos cachos soltos, carinhosamente. – Realmente, Lílian fizera um bom trabalho com o vestido, muito que ele não seria belo em outra.

- Obrigada, Sra. Malfoy. – agradeceu acanhada, segurando com mais firmeza a mão de Harry.

- Meu bem, vamos conversar com os Lovegood, Xenofílio me deve algumas explicações daquela matéria que publicou no Pasquim. – rosnou Lucio, e ambos saíram atrás dos Lovegood.

- Pelas calças de Merlim, Hermione, você está maravilhosa! – enalteceu Blaise, e a morena sorrira sem jeito.

- Hei, pode ir tirando suas mãozinhas! – resmungou Harry, quando o amigo beijara a mão da bruxa num gesto cortês, mas cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções.

Draco dera um meio sorriso. E fitou com divertimento o semblante nervoso de Harry.

- Onde está Elle, Draco? – perguntou Hermione, dando as costas a Harry e Blaise que se batiam num duelo falado.

- Acho que fora ao toalete, e já faz um bom tempo. – contou o loiro.

- Obrigada, eu vou procurá-la. Se Harry se atentar de minha ausência, diga a ele onde estou.

- Sim senhora, eu vou dizer...

Hermione rira se afastando. Ainda não se acostumara com os olhares dos rapazes. E embora fosse estranho, sentia-se com o ego nas alturas. Não imaginava que ser o centro das atenções fosse ser tão gratificante. Congratulava-a depois de horas arrumando-se.

Sorriu, e encaminhou-se até o banheiro feminino, antes passara e trocara umas palavras com Lílian e Minerva. Seguiu até onde a ruiva lhe informara ser o toalete. Subira lentamente as escadarias; aquelas sandálias malditas a estavam deixando maluca. Ansiava tanto por tirá-las, que já perdera a conta de quantas vezes isso lhe passara pela cabeça.

Desviou-se de muitas pessoas, e finalmente conseguira entrar no toalete feminino. Ali como era de se condizer, mantinha o mesmo padrão elegante de todo o resto da mansão. Esperou paciente até que umas senhoras passassem por ela, para que pudesse entrar. No entanto, quando elas o fizeram, Hermione parou ao escutar a voz de Gina.

- _A Granger? Humpf! Uma idiota num vestido bonito. Se ela acha que atrairá os homens com um decote apenas, está muito enganada!_– exclamou a ruiva.

_- Mas convenhamos, o vestido dela é um arraso._ – disse a outra jovem, a qual, Hermione notara ser Lilá Brown.

_- Já disse, aquele vestido nunca será capaz de ocultar o verdadeiro "eu", de Hermione Granger... Todo aquele glamour, não esconde a **machona** que ela é! _– replicou venenosa, para em seguida salpicar o ambiente com sua gargalhada estridente.

A morena encolheu-se, e olhou para si mesma, recuando uns passos até voltar-se porta a fora. Refletia, em sua mente, as palavras de Gina. Elas ecoavam fortes, latentes, captara todo o tom escarnecido que ela quisera transpor, e isso a magoava. Em outra situação não hesitaria em entrar lá, e azarar aquela garota encrenqueira. Mas hoje era um dia em que tinha que manter a calma e a compostura. Afinal não queria nada que pudesse envergonhar a Harry.

E talvez ela tivesse razão em parte. Não se sentia à vontade daquele jeito. Inspirava tão pouca familiaridade, tão pouco apuro feminino. Era uma estranha, "uma idiota num vestido bonito".

Mordeu o lábio, segurando a vontade de chorar. Talvez estivesse emotiva por alguma razão. Nunca se abalara com o que a ruiva comentara maldosamente, mas algo agora estava diferente. Era tão importante já, para Hermione, certas opiniões sobre sua aparência.

Outra das muitas mudanças?

Olhou para todas aquelas moças dispostas no salão. E pareceu-lhe ser uma estranha no ninho. Já nem se lembrara para qual propósito havia subido as escadas e ido de encontro àquelas insinuações. De fato as palavras de Gina não lhe fizeram nenhum acrescimento. Apenas murchara seu ânimo, despedaçando seu humor de forma drástica. Caminhou para longe das pessoas, suas vozes alegres ficavam distantes à medida que adentrava mais nos corredores vazios da habitação. Somente eram ecos, quando a morena colocou os pés num grande cômodo, e seus olhos se admiraram.

Ante a ela, um aglomerado de livros se exibiam primorosos. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e agora sorria. Até mesmo quando não queria suas pernas a levavam até uma biblioteca. E esta era digna de suas exclamações. Era enorme. Sua contingência de informações, ainda maior. Imaginou o quão maravilhoso seria ser dono de tudo aquilo. Ter tamanho acervo em mãos, só se poderia ter este sentimento como resultado. Mas claro, a um amante da leitura.

Andou devagar, passando os olhos pelo local. Era tudo muito tranqüilo, como uma biblioteca deveria ser. Reclamava paz. De caso, trouxera tal sentimento a ela. Passou por uma grande mesa brilhante de mogno escuro, adornada de curvas. Observou os abajures combinados com as cortinas de veludo verde, eram tão formosos. Fora até uma das estantes, e correu os dedos pelos exemplares. Um a um. Misturados, obras trouxas e bruxas em perfeita harmonia. Uma preciosidade**.**

Lamentava-se somente por não ter descoberto aquele lugar antes, e perguntava-se, se era permitida a entrada de visitantes; pois ficaria encerrada, ali um dia inteiro sem se cansar. Alisou um livro de capa clara, não sabia bem o porquê, mas aquele título lhe lembrava alguma coisa. Era um livro de antiguidades. Tão seu conteúdo era antigo, quanto a sua aparência gasta.

Ficou ali por um tempo, a retirar e apreciar os volumes, claro, recolocava-os no mesmo lugar após sua vistoria entusiasmada.

Parou no ato, quando o barulho da porta fez-se alto. Com um livro nas mãos, virou-se para a porta, assustada. Preparava-se para uma explicação, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura de um rapaz alto. Sua expressão se relaxou rapidamente, era apenas Harry. Suspirou aliviada, não queria realmente ser pega por alguém.

Ele assim como fizera, fechou a porta quando passou por ela.

- Hermione? - chamou o moreno, analisando o cômodo a sua volta.

A moça guardou o livro, em silêncio, e saíra de detrás da estante. Pensara que não fosse agüentar as batidas de seu coração, quando ficou frente a frente com ele. Já estava assustando-a intensidade com que ele batia. Sorriu, meio sem jeito. Aquele sorriso encantava a Harry, como os muitos outros de Hermione. Cada um tinha sua forma especial de fazê-la mais admirável, doce.

- Como soube que estava aqui? Duvido que tenha procurado em todos os cômodos... - falou ela, aproximando-se dele.

- Não sabe como sou persistente? - indagou risonho.

- Eu sei que é... Mas não perderia seu tempo atrás de mim. - disse e parecera a ele que soara mais triste do que Hermione pretendia.

- Não mesmo? Oras, Hermione... Parece que não me conhece tão bem. - ralhou Harry. - Foi fácil te encontrar aqui, eu soube dessa biblioteca agora a pouco, e perguntei a uns rapazes se tinham visto uma morena num vestido vinho... Não vai querer saber o que falaram, mas me responderam pelo menos. - terminou e riu.

Algo em suas palavras, fez com que ela apresentasse gradações diferentes em seus olhos, não importava o quanto escuro ali estivesse, ele podia enxergar tal coisa. Hermione virou-se de costas, e rumou até a estante que minutos atrás estava a observar. Ele a seguiu intrigado. Nada de brincadeiras, nada de sorrisos. Estranhou realmente o que se passava com a moça.

- Essa biblioteca é fantástica... Você acha...?

- Hermione, o que há com você? - perguntou direto, sem rodeios. Notou que ela se enrijeceu, e parou a mão que se levantava para tocar a um livro.

- Não há nada...

- Eu sei que sim, então não me esconda. - insistiu. Conhecendo-a como o fazia, era óbvio que algo a incomodava. E não eram somente as sandálias.

- Odeio quando me pressiona a dizer algo que não quero. - reclamou, voltando-se para ele, que sorria travesso. Aprendera com ela mesma essa façanha. - Harry, você acha que estou esquisita nesse vestido? Seja sincero, por favor...

Novamente ele se pôs a estudá-la naquele traje. Poderia fazer isto várias vezes, mas em todas elas, somente conseguia ver o quanto ela estava bonita. No quanto ele não conseguia parar de fita-la. E imaginou que se o fizesse somente conseguiria visualizar sua imagem na mente.

Ele adiantou-se um passo, ficando mais próximo a ela.

- Porque pergunta isso?

- Porque ouvi alguém dizer que sou apenas uma mulher sem atrativos num vestido belo. - explicou triste. Não precisava que ninguém piorasse sua estima, já tinha a ela própria.

- Gina! - exclamou o moreno, bravo. Ela assentiu fracamente. - Quantas vezes terei que dizer que você está linda?! Viu o Blaise? Ele só faltou comer você com os olhos... Assim o fizeram vários rapazes. Porque insiste em dizer que não é bonita. - emendou ele, tocando levemente o rosto de Hermione. - Pra mim, você é a garota mais encantadora da festa... Única.

Hermione começara a estremecer. Tinha as costas presa a estante, e não podia retroceder mais, nem queria fazê-lo. Harry colocou um braço sobre sua cabeça e aproximou seu corpo ao dela, até deixá-los unidos. Então, baixou a cabeça e se aproximou de sua boca.

A morena fechou os olhos sem pressa. A presença de Harry, estranhamente inundava todos os seus sentidos. Rodeava-a de uma forma extremamente instigante, misteriosa, espantosa.

Por uma vez, ele manteve as mãos quietas e se limitou a tocá-la tão somente com os lábios. A repórter suspirou desejável e em consentimento. Então ele aprofundou o beijo, explorando sua boca com a língua, bem devagar. A bruxa sentia os batimentos do coração, firmes e fortes, enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais e seus músculos a envolviam. Seus ombros despidos foram tocados pelas mãos, antes inertes, que agora se moviam experimentando a maciez de sua pele. E um frio contrastante lhe percorreu, contrariando o afogueado de seus lábios tomados por Harry.

O rapaz nunca sentira tamanho desejo, e precisava acabar com aquilo antes que este tal anseio pudesse tomar mais conta de seus atos. A beijava duramente, sentindo-a estremecer mais e entregar-se inteiramente, tamanha também era sua vontade. Cingiu-a pela cintura quando seus corpos fizeram menção de separar-se.

Beirava ao insano, mas tudo que queriam era afogar-se um nos lábios do outro. E que se danasse o mundo fora de suas convicções.

* * *

**N/A: O capítulo não foi betado, então relevem qualquer errinho básico e não básico.**

**Adorooo H/Hr... Clima de total romance para esses dois... *-* (e fiquei sabendo que no próximo também tem muito romance) Esse Harry é perfeito, to me esforçando nele, para que tudo, eu digo TUDO nele saia perfeito. Não tem como a Hermione resistir.**

**Sim (para aqueles que já estão adivinhando coisas... ) o Tiago não vai aceitar muito bem, *minhas idéias malignas começam a surgir*, em contrapartida a Lílian vai ficar de boa. Afinal o que mais ela queria (inconscientemente) senão juntar os dois "filhos". E fortes emoções viram nos próximos capítulos, vocês nem tem noção das idéias MARA que tive! *-***

**Bem é isso, agora só agradeço a todos que comentaram. Agradeço de coração a todos. *-* Amo todos vocês, leitores amados, lindos! (puxa saco...).**

**Aguardo muito mais, a atualização só vem com muitos comentários. Então mudinhos de plantão coloquem a boca no mundo kkkk (não no sentido literal).**

**Beijos, e até a próxima atualização!**


End file.
